


Murphy's Law

by Anonny



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, OC-centric, Reds and Blues learning to make nice, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonny/pseuds/Anonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of the Red and Blue sim troopers of Blood Gulch. How they discovered the truth behind their false war, rebelled against their handlers and ultimately brought them to justice. But what about the other simulation troopers scattered across the galaxy? After having the world ripped out from under their feet, the sim troopers of Crisis Valley have a dangerous new charge, a mission and a hell of a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

_“Testing? Uh, testing? Is this thing working? Yeah, okay-"_  


_"Um, this is Private Faith Granger of the Red Army, if that was ever really a thing. I’m leaving this recording because someone should know what happened here. Not sure how much help that’ll be, it's not like I really understand any of it. But if you’re listening, and God I hope someone is, then you probably saw Crisis Valley. Things there got . . . fucked. Completely fucked, for Red **and** Blue. And all because of those goddamn Freelancers. They were supposed to be- they were supposed to **help** us, dammit! But instead, they’re the reason any of this fucked up bullshit is happening in the first place. Irony, am I right?"  
_

_"Let's take stock, shall we? Nearly everyone I know is gone, a dead woman's AI is sitting in my head, and the other Red survivors and I are stuck in a Pelican with what’s left of the Blues. And then there’s the monster. But we’ll get to that. This whole shit parade started a few days ago, when the Blues took out our vehicle bay and Captain Zimmer radioed Command for help . . .”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just the start of a fun little side project I came up with. If anyone's wondering about the next chapter of The Misprint Effect, that should hopefully be up in the next couple of weeks. I know this is short, but if you can think of any feedback I'd love to hear it!


End file.
